MAKE YOU,LOVE ME-WONKYU
by SasukeSeiketsu
Summary: tataplah mataku,dan rasakan seberapa besar cintaku padamu.aku tak akan menyerah sedikitpun tak peduli kau mengamparku sekalipun aku kan tetap membuatmu mencintaiku.WONKYU WONKYU GS
1. Chapter 1

MAKE YOU,LOVE ME

CAST :CHOI SIWON

CHO KYUHYUN

GENRE:ROMANCE,HURT,DRAMA,ANGST

WARNING : GS,MANY TYPOS

BASE ON TRUE STORY

MAKE YOU LOVE ME CHAP 1

SASUKESEIKETSU

Kyuhnyun memandangi jam dinding,ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan ia belum juga berhasil untuk memejamkan matanya."huft" gadis manis dengan surai madu itu menghela napas berat ia sudah terbiasa mengalami insomnia parah seperti ini.

Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah pergerakan di sisi ranjang sebelahnya,ia melihat kakaknya jaejoong yang gelisah dalam tidurnya,

"ommo ,eothokhe?" jaejoong kakak perempuan kyuhyun,terus saja menggumamkan itu dalam tidurnya."eonnie kau kenapa" kyuhyun mengguncangkan bahu jaejoong yang tengah membelakanginya.

"kyunnie eothokhe?" dengan cepat jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan ,memeluk adiknya itu erat

"aishh eonnie tenanglah,jangan gugup seperti ini" kyuhyun mengelus rambut eonnienya umur jaejoong terpaut lebih tua 5 tahun darinya,tapi jaejoong sangat manja keduaanya sangat bertolak belakang.

Kyuhyun terus mengelus rambut jaejoong agar gadis cantik itu kembali tenang.

"tenanglah eonnie,semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja besok,sekarang kau harus tidur,kamu mau semua orang melihat mempelai wanita yang cantik ,memiliki kantung mata seperti panda karna kurang tidur humm?"

Jaejoong segera menggelengkan kepalanya kasar "annyo aku tidak mau"

"yasudah kalau tidak mau sekarang tidurlah" kyuhyun mengelus punggung jaejoong,beberapa menit kemudian kyuhyun merasakan napas teratur jaejoong,yang menandakan wanita cantik itu telah mengarungi alam mimpinya lagi.

Sasukeseiketsu

Kesokkan paginya

"kyunnie apa aku terlihat sedikit gemuk?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya sang kakak tidak berhenti mematut dirinya di cermin sambil memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya,jaejoong terlihat mengenakan gaun pengantin yang sangat indah dengan aksen berlian di bagian dadanya .membuatnya terlihat cantik berkali-kali lipat.

"aigoo unnie sudah aku bilang kau terlihat amatttt sangattt cantik dengan gaun pengantin itu" jawab kyuhyun,saat ini kyuhyun terlihat menggunakan gaun berwarna baby blue yang sangat indah ,rambut coklatnya ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja,kyuhyun menggunakan jepit rambut yang sangat indah.

Jaejoong akan menikah hari ini,ia akan segera melepaskan massa lajangnya untuk hidup bersama pria yang bernama jung yunho seorang pengusaha muda yang maju dibidangnya.

Sebagai seorang adik yang sangat menyayangi kakaknya,kyuhyun merasa senang wlaupuntak bisa dipungkiri hatinya dilingkupi rasa sedih ,karna sang kakak akan pergi meninggalkannya seusai menikah nanti.

"unnie setelah kau menikah ku mohon jangan lupakan adikmu yang cantik ini,araseo?"

Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak,pandangannya ia tunjukkan pada sang adik yang tengan menundukka kepalanya.

"aigoo,tentu saja tidak ,dan aku mohon agar kau menjadi gadis yang sehat dan kuat ne" jaejoong memeluk sang adik erat.

Sasukeseiketsu

Janji suci antara jaejoong dan yunho,telah selesai mereka ucapkan ,kyuhyun yang mendengarkannya tak kuasa meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan untuk sang kyuhyun sadari sepasang mata onyx tengah memperhatikkan gerak-geriknya dari tadi ,mata gelap itu tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari kyuhyun yang tengah mengunakan gaun baby blue yang terlihat sangat pas ia kenakan.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasakan sesak di bagian dadanya,ia mmeremas dadanya dengan kuat guna menghilangkan rasa sesak yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Kyuhyun merogoh tas jinjingnya secara kasar,mengeluarkan sebotol obat berwarna peach dan segera meminumnya.

Semua itu tak pernah terlepas dari pandangan mata onyx yang memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"yoo,siwon sebenarnya kau mendengarkan aku tidak sih" donghae menatap sebal sang sahabat yang sedari tadi terdiam tanpa mau menyahuti setiap perkataannya yang penjang lebar,membuatnya dongkol setengah mati pada berinisiatif untuk mengikuti arah pandang mata siwon,dan bingo

"kau menyukai adik ipar yunho ne/"

Tanya donghae tepat sasaran membuat,namja tampan berlesung pipi yang tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri segera mengalihkan tubuhnya ke arah donghae.

"mwo ,dia adik yunho hyung?" tanya siwon antusias,mendengar pertanyaan antusias dari siwon,donghae menampilkan senyum jahil yang sangat menyebalkan di pikirannya terlintas untuk menggoda siwon.

"ne waeyo,kau menyukainya yah" donghae menaik turunkan alis matanya ,terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata siwon. Pernyataan donghae membuat siwon salah tingkah,beberapa kali namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya beberapa kali ,berusaha menghilangkan rasa malu yang tengah ia rasakan.

Senyum jahil semakin mengembang di wajah donghae.

"annyo" bantah siwon cepat

"sudahlah mengaku saja siwon,"

"yak sudaha aku bilang aku tidak menyukainya" bantah siwon sekali lagi

"sudahlah siwon,tertulis jelas di jidatmu kalaukau menyukainya"

Siwon segera menyentuh jidatnya membuat donghae tertawa geli melihat kepolosan sahabatnya

"hahaha,dasar kuda pabbo" ejek donghae setelah puas menertawakan siwon,membuat siwon dongkol setengah mati,wajah tampannya terlihat sedikit memerah menahan malu

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat di mana kyuhyun tengah xduduk,ia melihat kyuhyun hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, siwon segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti kemana yeoja manis itu pergi

"yakk mau kemana kau choi" siwon sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataan donghae,ia terus mengikuti arah kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan sendirian.

Wajah kyuhyun terlihat pucat ,dan itu tidak terlewatkan dari pandangan siwon yang terus memperhatikkannya. Merasa ada yang mengikutinya kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikkan siwon yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya kyuhyun memperhatikkannya. namja tampan itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain,kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalakan siwon

"huft hampir saja ketauan" siwon mengelus dadanya lega

Siwon bertekad ia harus mengetahui semua ,tentang yeoja cantik yang telah berasil membuatnya merasakan getaran dihatinya untuk pertama kali.

Senyum siwon merekah menyadari,kemudahan untuk mengetahui tentang yeoja itu dari sahabatnya yunho.

Sasukesiketsu

BERSULANGGG

Kumpulan namja tampan ,yang tengah asyik meminum minuman. Kumpulan namja itu bernama siwon ,donghae,yunho dan kangin.

Mereka merayakan lepasnya massa lajang dari sahabat mereka tercinta jung yunho.

'"heiii hyung,siwon menyukai adik iparmu" gumam donghae tiba-tiba,membuat mata siwon melebar seketika.

"mwo apa benar itu won" tanya yunho,siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal mendengar pertanyaan retoris sari yunho."umm,begitulah" jawab siwon gugup."huft,siwon kau harus bersabar menghadapi kyuhyun" yunho menepuk pundak siwon sejenak,matanya berubah menjadi sendu ketika mengatakan nama sang adik ipar.

"memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanya siwon penasaran."dia memiliki riwayat penyakit berbahaya won" jawaban yunho membuat siwon mematung seketika ."ada apa sebenarnya yunho hyung" tanya siwon penasaran,donghae dan kangin sama penasarannya denga siwon .

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya sejenak,"dia menderita myastenia gravis dan kanker usus"

"mwo,?" tiga namja itu berujar bersamaan ,merasa kaget dengan peryataan yang yunho berikan."kumohon jangan becanda yunho hyung" siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan kesedihan dan amarah yang tengah menlingkupi hatinya baru saja hatinya merasakan getaran aneh yang membuatnya berbunga-bunga dan sekarang ia harus mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan.

"mianhae siwon-ah,jika kau ingin bertemu dengan kyuhyun,temui ia di seoul international hospital ia dirawat disana"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa siwon segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi begitu saja,dipikirannya hanya terlintas nama kyuhyun ,yang tengan melawan penyakitnya yang pasti sangat menyakitkan

"tunggulah aku bidadariku,aku mohon bertahanlah" siwon bertekad akan memebuat kyuhyun bahagia dan menjadikan dia miliknya.

Ketiga sahabatnya memandang kepergian siwon dengan penuh rasa iba,baru kali ini mereka melihat siwon seperti itu hanya karena seorang yeoja yang sangat sederhana.

Sasukeseiketsu

Siwon berlari sekencangnya melewati koridor rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa dengan nafas yang masih menghampiri meja recepsionis

"hah,,hah..dimana tempat pasien cho kyuhyun dirawt" tanpa basa-basi lagi siwon menanyakan keberadaan kyuhyun .yeoja yang sangat ia khawatirkan saat ini.

"tunggu sebentar tuan" sang recepsionis mencari-cari nama cho kyuhyun di daftar pasien

"dikamar 1013 tuan"

Siwon segera berlari menuju kamar yang telah disebutkan

Setelah sampai di depan kamar rawat kyuhyun ,siwon tampak ragu untuk membuka pintu bercat putih itu.

Srettt

Pintu itu terbuka,menampilkan yeoja cantik yang berbaring tidak berdaya dengan alat-alat medis yang menempel di seluruh badannya.

Napas siwon tercekat melihat pemandangan itu,nafasnya tertahan di kerongkongannya

"nuguya?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke asal suara,terlihat yeoja paruh baya dengan kantong plastik yang tengah di pegangnya.

Siwon membungkuk sekilas dihadapan yeoja itu

"annyeong ahjumma,choi siwon imnida"

"temannya kyuhyun?" tanya yeoja itu,dengan menampilkan senyum hangat di wajahnya yang mulai menua,siwon hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban

SasukeSeiketsu

Siwon termenung sendiri di balkon rumahnya yang super megah,setelah percakapannya dengan ibu kyuhyun membuatnya,semakin membulatkan tekadnya untuk membuat yeoja cantik itu bahagia dan tidak akan membuatnya meneteskan air mata kesedihan lagi.

FLASHBACK

"kyuhyun sudah sakit sejak lama siwon-ssi" ujar umma kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut anak bungsunya ,siwon hanya terdiam membiarkan wanita dihadapannya kini melanjutkan perkataanya

"dokter bilang,harapan hidup kyuhyun hanya tinggal 47%,sudah cukup ia menderita dengan myastenia gravis yang ia derita,belum lagi efek samping obat itu yang menimbulkan penyakit lain didalam tubuhnya" mata yeoja paruh baya itu berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang bisa tumpah kapan saja .

Dunia terasa berhenti bagi siwon .baru saja ia bertemu dengan yeoja yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar hebat,dan sekarang ia mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa bidadarinya kini sedang berusaha keras melawan penyakit mematikan .

"ahjumma,ijinkan aku membahagiakannya"

Siwon memegang tangan umma kyuhyun lembut,ada kesungguhan yang terpancar di kedua mata onyxnya.

Umma kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk ia tau namja yang ada dihadapannya kini benar-benar tulus mencintai putri kesayangannya.

TBC

selama dirumah sakit .sei coba buat cerita yang berdasarkan pengalaman sei selama ini ,moga pada suka ya^^ beri sei coment buat memberi semangat menulis lagi heheh.

Kalau responsnya bagus sei bakalan lanjut ni ff kalau enggak yah sudah sei masih belum bisa bikin yang YAOI

ff tell me why sama babykyu entah kenapa di hapus ffn,entah mau dilanjuut atau enggak terserah kalian


	2. Chapter 2

**MAKE YOU,LOVE ME **

**WONKYU**

**BASE ON TRUE STORY**

**CHAPTER 2**

** SASUKESEIKETSU**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Kyuhyun memandang sebuket bunga mawar merah yang berada di dekat jendela rawat baru sadar dari komanya kemarin.

"selamat pagi nona merasa baikkan?" suster bernametag ryeowook itu tersenyum lembut sambil meletakkan bunga mawar merah yang masih segar

"eonnie,itu dari siapa?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran .senyum lembut kembali tercipta diwajah manis ryeowook "ini dari namja bernama siwon,selama kau koma dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemani mu kyu"

Kyuhyun menatap ryewook bingung "choi siwon ,nuguya" ryeowook mengusap rambut kyuhyun sudah menganggap kyuhyun adiknya sendiri,karna kyuhyun sangat sering masuk rumah dirawat dikamar rawat kyuhyun berbeda dengan kamar dan dokter disini mengistimewakan kyuhyun karna kyuhyun merupakan pasien speicial dimata mereka.

"entahlah mungkin pengemar rahasiamu"

"mworago" mata kyuhyun membulat dengan bibir yang mengerucut membuatnya terlihat sangat mengemaskan dimata ryeowook,suster muda itu mengacak rambut kyuhyun takut menyakiti pasiennya itu.

"sudahlah jangan dipikirkan,ayo kita jalan-jalan" ryeowook membantu kyuhyun berdiri,dan meletakkan tubuh kyuhyun di kursi roda. Seperti biasa ryeowook selalu mengajak kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya agar membuat kyuhyun tidak merasa bosan terus berada dikamar inapnya.

"nah kita tinggal dulu ya kyu" ryeowook meletakkan kyuhyun ditaman rumah sakit yang indah,tempat favorit kyuhyun untuk menghabiskan waktunya

"ne eonnie"

Siwon menatap kyuhyun dari sangat senang akhirnya selama seminggu kyuhyun koma dan sekarang gadis pujaannya itu sudah terlihat segar kembali. Siwon mengecek pakaian dan tatanan rambutnya.

Dengan langkah pasti siwon memberanikan diri untuk mengahampiri kyuhyun yang tengah menikmati segarnya udara pagi ditaman dengan memejamkan kyuhyun terlihat sangat cantik dimata siwon

"sendirian saja?"

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya,menatap siwon yang tengah berada disampingnya."ne" senyum manis menguar diwajah kyuhyun membuat siwon semakin terjatuh kedalam pesona kyuhyun

"boleh aku temani?"

"ne silahkan" mendengar persetujuan dari kyuhyun siwon segera duduk di samping kyuhyun,yang kembali menikmati dunianya sendiri .siwon kembali merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya .berdekatan dengan kyuhyun membuat detak jantungnya tidak normal. Siwon terus menatap wajah kyuhyun yang tengah di perhatikan kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah siwon salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun menatap siwon bingung,ia menggidikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali kedunia sendiri

"eum choi siwon imnida" siwon mengulurkan tangannya di depan menatap tangan dan wajah siwon bergantiaan. Choi siwon terdengar tak asing di telinga kyuhyun ."cho kyuhyun imnida" kyuhyun menyambut tangan siwon dan tersenyum lembut ke arah namja tampan itu."lembut" gumam siwon dalam hati ,siwon dapat merasakan lembut dan pasnya tangan kyuhyun ketika ia genggam. Kyuhyun menatap siwon yang tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya'sebenarnya ada apa dengan namja aneh ini' .

"eum siwon-ssi' kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah siwon .membuat siwon tersadar seketika "ehh,ne mianhae" dengan gugup siwon melepaskan tangan kyunhyun,"ommo aku memegang tangannya" gumam siwon dalam hati,ia memandangi tangan kanannya yang telah memegang tangan kyuhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri. Membuat kyuhyun menatapnya aneh.

"eum tunggu dulu,sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu" ujar kyuhyun ,sambil memperhatikan wajah siwon dengan seksama .siwon yang dilihat seperti itu menjadi salah muda itu sesekali menyentuh wajahnya memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang menempel diwajahnya

" aku ingat" pekik kyuhyun semangat,yeoja cantik itu menepuk kedua siwon kali namja tampan itu mengusap-ngusap dadanya.

"kau...kau namja yang mengikutiku di pesta pernikahan jae eonnie,iya kan" ujar kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah siwon dengan jarinya.

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah,'ah sial dia tau' runtuk siwon dalam hati,padahal iya yakin kyuhyun tidak akan mengenali dirinya ternyata yeoja cantik itu memiliki ingatan yang sangat baik.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut,memperhatikan wajah siwon yang tengah menunduk.

"eum .kenapa wajah mu memerah siwon-ssi apa kau sakit" kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah polos. Membuat siwon tak tahan untuk mencubit kedua siwon sadar kyuhyun baru mengenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu dan ia tidak ingin membuat kyuhyun tak nyaman dengan perbuatannya.

"tidak aku tidak sakit kyuhyun-ssi" mendengar jawaban siwon kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali keposisinya semula.

Siwon bisa bernapas lega ketika kyuhyun tak menyinggung soal ia yang terus mengikutinya di pesta pernikahan yunho.

"yah kau belum menjawabnya,kau namja aneh yang mengikutikukan" tanya kyuhyun mata siwon membulat sempurna karna kaget. Melihat ekspresi siwon membuat kyuhyun ia sudah tau siwon yang mengikutinya tapi ia pura-pura tidak peduli .kyuhyun tidak menyangka namja yang mengikutinya dulu akan mengikutinya sampai kerumah sakit benar-benar stalker handal pikirnya.

"sudahlah tidak perlu dijawab,aku sudah tau"

"nona cho waktunya anda istirahat" seorang yeoja berpakaian perawat menghampiri kyuhyun dan siwon

"oh ne,sebentar unnie.. siwon-ssi aku kembali berkenalan denganmu" kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis melambaikan tangan ke arah siwon . siwon merasakan jantungnya berdetak hebat ketika melihat senyuman tampan itu masih tetap berada di posisinya sampai kyuhyun berlalu dihadapannya.

"hah ,cho kyuhyun kau membuatku sakit jantung"

sasukeSeiketsu

semakin hari kyuhyun dan siwon semakin selalu menyempatkan dirinya menemani kyuhyun duduk dan sekedar mengajak ngobrol kyuhyun di taman rumah sakit seperti biasa.

"hah aku bosan dirumah sakit terus" keluh kyuhyun,gadis manis berambut kecoklatan itu mempoutkan bibirnya merasa sangat bosan bukan main sudah 3 minggu ia berada dirumah sakit,dan dokter masih tidak mengijinkannya pulang.

"eum kau harus bersabar semua demi kesembuhanmu" siwon menatap yeoja dihadapanya ini lembut,siwon yakin jika ia berada di posisi kyuhyun .ia juga akan sama bosannya seperti kyuhyun

"ishh sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi" kyuhyun mendelik paling benci di panggil dengan nama formal seperti itu

"eheheh mian kyunnie,boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya siwon,namja tampan itu mengaaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal

"ne ne boleh aku suka " kyuhyun mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya lucu,membuat siwon menampilkan lesung pipinya

"aku berjanji jika kau sembuh nanti aku akan mengajakmu makan es krim sepuasnya" mendengar perkataan siwon,wajah kyuhyun berubah menjadi siwon bingung setaunya kyuhyun sangat menyukai es krim.

"mungkin aku tak akan bisa memakan es krim lagi" kyuhyun berkata cantik itu menundukkan wajah nya dalam

"wae?" tanya siwon penasaran

"kanker di perutku sudah menyebar,aku tak bisa makan sembarangan siwon" kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya .ia tersenyum pahit mengingat takdir yang tengah mempermainkannya kolorektal entah dari mana penyakit itu gravis sudah membatasi semua aktivitasnya sekarang ia harus menghadapi kanker ganas yang berpikir tuhan sangat menyanyanginya sehingga memberikannya cobaan yang begitu indah.

Siwon menatap kyuhyun harus kyuhyun ,kenapa tidak dia saja .tangan siwon terangkat menyentuh pipi tirus tangan siwon menyentuh pipinya kyuhyun segera memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain menghindari kontak mata dengan namja tampan itu.

"aku harus kembali ke kamarku " kyuhyun segera memutar kursi rodanya .menjauhi siwon yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

SasukeSeiketsu

Siwon menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kyuhyun . ia merindukkan yeoja manis itu,padahal ia baru bertemu dengannya sore tadi. Siwon mengulingkan tubuhnya ini sudah pukul 24.00 dan ia masih belum berhasil memejamkan matanya."arghhh cho kyuhyun kau membuatku gila" siwon mengacak di pikirannya untuk menemui kyuhyun dirumah sakit

Siwon segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya,ia menyambar jaket kulit dan kunci melaju menembus kegelapan untuk menemui kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tengah menekuk lututnya. Ia memandang gemerlap lampu-lampu kota seoul di balik jendela kamar rawatnya. Seperti biasa ia tak bisa tidur lagi. Beberapa kali kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Berharap ia bisa segera tidur. Kyuhyun teringat pada namja tampan yang beberapa hari ini mengisi hari-harinya .kyuhyun tertawa geli ketika mengingat ekpresi siwon yang lucu saat kyuhyun tau pilot muda itu yang mengikutinya seperti stalker di pesta pernikahan kakaknya.

Tampa kyuhyun sadari Siwon tengah menatapnya yang tengah terduduk di balik pintu kamar rawatnya. Senyuman kembali mengembang di sudut bibir namja tampan kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit lega.

"tidurlah yang nyenyak jangan pikirkan apapun semua akan berjalan baik-baik mencintaimu"

sasukeSeiketsu

seperti biasa siwon akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui sebuket mawar merah ditangannya siwon melangkah dengan pasti ke kamar rawat manis terus terpasang di wajah tampan sang pilot muda itu.

"umm pasien yang bernama cho kyuhyun ada dikamarnya" tanya siwon pada seorang suster.

"umm tunggu sebentar tuan" suster itu melihat sebuah map yang berisi data pasien

"maaf tuan pasien bernama cho kyuhyun,baru saja pulang " seenyum siwon menghilang seketika .

" baiklah,terima kasih"

Dengan langkah gontai,siwon meninggalkan rumah memasuki mobil audi mewahnya.

Siwon tengah duduk di dalam mobilnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan,ia bingung harus mencari kyuhyun menyesal lupa bertukar hanphone dengan yeoja cantik itu

"yah kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi" siwon menepuk jidatnya tampan itu segera mengeluarkan i phonenya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"yeobseo"

"yunho hyung"

"ada apa siwon"

"dimana alamat rumah kyuhyun?" tanya siwon tak sabaran

"tutup teleponnya nanti aku sms"

"ne gomawo hyung"

PING

Satu pesan masuk di hp siwon,dengan tidak sabar siwon segera membuka pesan sumbringah terpangpang diwajahnya. Melihat sebuah alamat rumah yang telah yunho penuh semangat siwon melajukan mobilnya menuju alamat yang tertera di layar iphonenya.

"umma aku ingin es krim" kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya tengah berbaring dipangkuan sang ibu yang terus mengelus rambutnya.

"kyu kamu lupa apa kata dokter hemm?" kyuhyun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hah arraseo" gadis manis itu memutuskan untuk memejamkan -tiba saja kepalanya terasa sakit dan ia tidak ingin ummanya tau.

Umma kyuhyun menahan napas,ketika mendapati sengumpalan rambut ditangannya,rambut indah anaknya rontok menutup mulutnya menahan isakkan yang siap keluar kapan harus kyuhyun kenapa tidak ia saja.'tuhan aku mohon jangan ambil anakku,aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya' setetes air mata meluncur dimanik indah yeoja paruh baya itu,ia segera menghapusnya umma kyuhyun tak mau anaknya melihat dirinya harus kuat demi kyuhyun

"umma" panggil kyuhyun pelan .

"hmm"

"rambut kyuhyun rontok lagi ya" tanya kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya,sebenarnya ia tidak tau saat ibunya kyuhyun ingin berteriak kencang kenapa harus ia yang mengalami semua ini apa salahnya. Tapi ia sadar semua itu tak ada gunanya dan malah akan menambah penderitaan orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

"em tidak Cuma sedikit" bohong umma kyuhyun berbohong

TING TONG

"sebentar umma buka dulu pintu ne" umma kyuhyun beranjak dari berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"annyeonghaseyo ahjumma" sapa siwon sopan setelah pintu rumah itu terbuka

"oh siwon-ssi kau datang" umma kyuhyun menyambut siwon dengan ramah.

"siapa yang datang umma"

"hai kyuhyun" siwon melambaikan mematung sejenak .bagaimana bisa namja tampan itu tau alamat rumahnya.

"ayo masuk siwon-ssi" umma kyuhyun menggeserkan badannya mempersilahkan siwon masuk

"ah gomawo ahjumma"

"duduk lah dulu ,aku buatkan minuman"

Mata siwon tak pernah lepas dari wajah terlihat manis dimatanya saat sweater peach kebesaran,rok hitam selutut dan rambut coklat ikal yang tergerai sungguh indah dimata siwon .

kyuhyun sendiri merasa sedikit risih ditatap seperti yeoja cantik itu memainkan ujung sweater yang tengah ia kenakan.

"umm ada apa kau kemari siwon?" tanya kyuhyun memecahkan kecanggungan antara keduanya

"aku merindukanmu" jawab siwon kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya lucu

"mworago"

"ne aku itu salah humm?" wajah kyuhyun merona merah karna malu wajahnya terasa panas tampa sadar ia menyenntuh pipi yang kali kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan siwon.

"bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang kyunnie?"

"ne..aku baik-baik saja"

"mau jalan-jalan denganku?" tanya siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan menatap tangan siwon kyuhyun berusaha meraih tangan tidak sabar siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat membuat kyuhyun tersentak

"ahjumma bolehkah aku mengajak kyuhyun jalan-jalan?" tanya siwon pada umma kyuhyun yang baru aja meletakkan satu cangkir teh hangat

"eh tidak diminum dulu".karna tidak enak pada umma kyuhyun siwon segera menyuruput teh hangat itu dan beranjak.

"kami pergi dulu ahjumma,kajja kyu" kyuhyun hanya memainkan ujung sweater yang ia kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya,baru kali ini ia melihat anak gadisnya paruh baya itu menaruh harapan pada pemuda yang telah berjanji akan membahagiakan anak gadisnya itu.

Siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun dan mengenggamnya tampan itu tersenyum lebar merasa kyuhyun tak menolak perlakuannya. Siwon membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk sempat tersipu dengan perlakuan yang siwon ia segera mengontrol dirinya. Mobil siwon menjauhi pelataran rumah kyuhyun. Entah kemana namja tampan itu hendak membawa kyuhyun.

SasukeSeiketsu

Siwon dan kyuhyun tengah duduk di kursi taman menikmati angin sore yang menyelimuti biasa kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang membelai siwon asyik menikmati wajah kyuhyun yang tengah terpejam.

"kyuhyun" panggil siwon pelan

"ada apa siwon"

"berhentilah memanggilku siwon,aku lebih tua 5 tahun darimu" siwon berujar tak terima,

" aku harus memanggilmu apa ? ahjusshi?" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah polos,membuat siwon gemas dibuatnya.

"yah,setidaknya panggil aku oppa"

"oppa? Ish terdengar menggelikan"

"ayolah kyu sekali saja panggil aku oppa" siwon mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan terlihat seperti anjing yang dibuang majikannya.

"ummm bagaimana ya" kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di bibir pucatnya,sesekali matanya melirik wajah siwon yang sangat lucu dimatanya

" oppa" panggil kyuhyun siwon mengembangkan senyumnya

"apa aku tidak dengar,sekali lagi"

"sudah tidak ada siaran ulang" kyuhyun membalikkan badannya memunggungi siwon

"yah kau pelit sekali ".

Tanpa siwon sadari ,kyuhyun tengah tersenyum sangat manis itu merasa sangat bahagia jika ada siwon disampingnya.

TBC

Ff ini berdasarkan kisah nyata yang sei alami sendiri hehehhe..mian gaje alurnya juga kecepetan maklum pemula

Makasih yang udah mau review ff abal ini

Jangan bosen buat review ne


End file.
